dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS045
is the forty-fifth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary The pink-like liquid has transformed into a spitting image of Vegeta, taking Vegeta's personality and powers. Vegeta tries to destroy the imposter, but is unable to launch his Garlic Cannon. The Copy-Vegeta launches a Garlic Cannon to show that he is now the real Vegeta. Impressed, the Copy-Gryll orders the Copy-Vegeta to take the powers of Trunks; after hesitating, Copy-Vegeta prepares to absorb Trunks' powers. However, the timely intervene of Jaco allows Trunks and Goten to take the powerless Vegeta, Monaka and Potage and fly away to safety. Jaco himself soon retreats. Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, Monaka and Potage escape to a canyon with Jaco joining them shortly afterwards. Potage explains the truth about the Superhuman Water; it is not miracle water but a weapon called Commeson which was created long ago as a way for the people of Portaufeu to defend themselves. Commeson absorbs a target's power and copies its appearance which neutralizes the target, causing the target to lose his or her power’s. The ancient people of Portaufeu used Commeson on their enemies. However, Commeson not only absorbed the abilities and copied the appearance of the enemies, but also absorbed their evil, causing Commeson to become corrupt. The corrupt Commeson began rampaging throughout the planet, absorbing every sentient life it found; if Commeson succeeded in absorbing all of Planet Portaufeu, it would absorb the entire universe. So in order to stop the rampage from reaching epidemic levels, the ancient people of Portaufeu sacrificed themselves and sealed away Commeson, ending its rampage. Potage, the only survivor left, became the guardian of Commeson's seal and has been protecting it for over 100 years. However, Gryll came and unlocked the seal, causing Commeson to absorb Gryll and his henchmen, thus the Gryll gang encountered when Vegeta arrived was in actual fact Commeson that absorbed Gryll. Potage suggests that they must seal Commeson one way or another. Vegeta asks Potage why the Copy-Vegeta hesitated when attacking Trunks, to which Potage attributes it to Commeson absorbing the target's spirit. Vegeta then asks what happens to the victims absorbed; Potage says that the victim will disappear and die in 3 to 5 minutes, thus Gryll and his men are dead. Potage tells Vegeta that the only way to save him is to defeat the Copy-Vegeta. The Copy-Vegeta and Copy-Gryll find the group. Trunks and Goten fuse and become Gotenks. The battle begins, but Copy-Vegeta easily overwhelms Gotenks, thus Gotenks transforms into Super Saiyan 3. However, not even Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks can deal any damage to the fake Vegeta. Vegeta's body begins to disappear. Copy-Gryll orders Copy-Vegeta to absorb Gotenks. Meanwhile, Gokū is continuing his training on North Kaiō's Planet and is glad to see that he is in top form now. While eating, North Kaiō senses Gotenks and Vegeta fighting; Gokū also senses the battle and uses Instantaneous Movement to go to them. On Planet Portaufeu, Copy-Vegeta overwhelms and defeats Gotenks, causing Gotenks to revert to Goten and Trunks. Before the Copy-Vegeta can finish them off, Gokū arrives and stops him. Vegeta explains to Gokū that he is the real one while the other is a fake; Goten and Trunks tell Gokū that he must defeat the Copy-Vegeta within 3 minutes otherwise the real Vegeta will disappear and die. Although dumbfounded by the situation, Gokū decides to fight the Copy-Vegeta. The Copy-Gryll orders the Copy-Vegeta to absorb Gokū's powers. Annoyed by his orders, Copy-Vegeta quickly disposes of the Copy-Gryll. Gokū and the Copy-Vegeta begin their fight, with Gokū realizing that the imposter fights exactly like the real Vegeta and becomes excited. Gokū and the Copy-Vegeta begin their fight, with Gokū realizing that the imposter fights exactly like the real Vegeta and becomes excited. Gokū and the Copy-Vegeta power up. Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes